Statue of Liberty (Civ6)
Grants 2 Settlers. +4 Diplomatic Victory points when built. All your cities within 6 tiles are always 100% Loyal. |removed-era = Information Era |quote = Here at our sea-washed, sunset gates shall stand a mighty woman with a torch, whose flame is the imprisoned lightning. |quoted = Emma Lazarus }} The Statue of Liberty is an in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. It must be built on the Coast (not a Lake), adjacent to land and a Harbor. * Effects: ** Grants 2 Settlers. ** +4 Diplomatic Victory Points when built. ** All your cities within 6 tiles are always 100% Loyal. Strategy Rise and Fall Theoretically, this wonder can be of some use when built in a city on a foreign continent (perhaps by expending Isidore of Miletus, Filippo Brunelleschi, or Gustave Eiffel) and using the two Settlers it provides to found cities nearby without fear of loyalty issues. However, in practice, this Wonder is, frankly, useless. When Industrial Era comes, open land is scarce, except for subpar spaces like on Tundra or Snow, especially when considering the main purpose of a civilization in this era is no longer to expand by settling new and vulnerable cities, but to reinforce your core territory to head towards your chosen path to Victory. Furthermore, the bonus to Loyalty can easily backfire if the city with this Wonder gets conquered, as it will grant full Loyalty to your opponent, eradicating your own pressure thus eliminating any chance of flipping your city back to your control. Not to mention this bonus applies to every city within 6 tiles, building the Statue of Liberty, especially against human opponents in a multiplayer game, is an invitation for easy invasions to your enemies. Up to the Rise and Fall expansion, this Wonder is widely considered to be the worst one in the game, so avoid building it at all cost, since paradoxically it does not offer anything beneficial to you and has a high chance to completely ruin your game. If you can spot out an enemy who is foolish enough to build this, prepare for your conquest without any fear of Loyalty issues. Gathering Storm Receiving a much needed change in the Gathering Storm expansion, the Wonder is valuable for every player that aims for a Diplomatic Victory. Since the sources for Diplomatic Victory Points are very limited in number, some of which are from Technologies and Civics which everyone has access to, and waiting every 30 turns for a World Congress session (which does not guarantee you points even when you have a massive generation of ) is agonizing, this Wonder can really set you apart from the pack of other players aiming for similar Victory path. It still carries over its primary weakness since its introduction in Rise and Fall since it will attract foreign military invasions, but remember, the primary aspect why anyone should build this Wonder lies in the 4 Diplomatic Victory Points, and the points are awarded upon completion of the Wonder and not attached to the Wonder itself, so when the Wonder changes hand, the original builder will keep the points. Civilopedia entry Perhaps nothing is more iconic to America than the giant green woman standing in New York Harbor. Professor Edouard de Laboulaye and sculptor Frederic-Auguste Bartholdi didn’t hold back when creating the towering copper statue. It took twenty-one years for Laboulaye’s vision of Lady Liberty to come to life. Though ten years too late for America’s centennial, the people didn’t mind the delay—any present that arrives in 214 boxes must be a fantastic gift. Even before its final assembly in 1886, it earned the nickname “the New Colossus” thanks to poet Emma Lazarus. The statue quickly became a symbol of freedom and hope; her beacon acting as a lighthouse for the tired and poor, beckoning people to the shores of the United States with the promise of shelter and a new beginning. Gallery File:Statue of Liberty in-game (Civ6).png|The Statue of Liberty, as seen in-game Videos ru:Статуя Свободы (Civ6)